backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrGuyDudeHolmes/MrGuyDudeHolmes
Hi, I am MrGuyDudeHolmes, and I would like to share my secrets to backyard monsters. And honestly I think these are really worthy and people should take the time to see what I have to say. Now that is out of the way, Let's get started! What I am saying sometimes is a bit contreversal, but to most, it seems right. Upgrading resources early in the game is the best thing you can do for yourself. Being intimidated is okay, but having clever base design can also put higher levels in thier place. Of all things you don't want, it's to be stuck in the rut as a high level with low resources. And when you uprade them at a high level you just put a small shortage of that resource for a day, 2 or even 3. And if that wasn't enough, you need to make your defenses stronger, persay, you have a "bully". Once again clever base design can usually outstmart anyone. Now about Base design, it's sad that the game gives you so little space to put all your towers. And even some people don't care. They cramp thier defenses anyways. Depending on what kind of base it is, cramped bases are okay. But great defenses are always the bases that can breathe. I know most have you have looked on the empire leaderboard, You have probably seen a guy named Daniel running and alliance called "Obscenity" If you have ever looked at his base, every wall is spread to the end. and even resources go a bit unprotected. Also I personaly think Victoria from the alliance "My shiny (I'm not gonna say the word)" If you have ever seen it you would probably throw up. Everything is all over the place, decorations everywhere you don't need. But what would make you regret it is that there is a wave 32 totem in her yard. Wierd, not at all. There ARE booby traps filled in that outer space. And it is actually a good thing she keeps her champion cage equally protected as her town hall. Triggered by the first defensive fire, the champion will run out wherever it needs to be. Also it's very good of her to keep a small amount of resources in the walls. Honestly resource towers don't hold that much at all. unless you really care about 700,000 (rounded at max per tower) resources of any kind and below, which you shouldn't, you would put at least 2 of each resource on your out wall rim. But with some sort of protection, even though they provide little they are your resources.If they are on the outer rim, let at least 1 or 2 defensive towers be in range. Now about cramped bases, cramped bases are good and bad depending on your champion, like Fomor. Fomor is great for tight bases, supporting bunkered monsters and keeping enemies out of the wall is a pretty good deal for a champion with wings. If you have a base that can "breathe" having a Drull is okay. This would probably go in a champion category, but Gorgo is a VERY good champion, but the worst choice. If your Gorgo for whatever reason got killed and now has 1 hp, if he is high level, Gorgo will have to go through a VERY long process of healing to be full again. Gorgo may have less feed, but like i said before, upgrade your resources early, and you would be able to raise a Drull. At level 4, Drulls are somewhat difficult to raise for a few people, I guess 50 bandito are hard to come by. I always thought i'd never say it, but Fomor is the best champion to have. Fomor has one highly effective flaw: Aerial Defense Towers. Although Fomor at level 3 cannot be hit by Cannon Towers or Laser towers, Aerial Defense Towers make a pretty big difference in the long run. Although i recurringly come accross people and friends who keep having over the top, too much twigs or pebbles, (in most cases twigs). If you are okay with not fixing that problem, use those resources in the catapult. Sadly both, Aerial Defense Towers and Monster Bunkers can be a problem for Fomor. Daves' with rockets and Eye-Ras' with airburst have all the reason for you to be scared, not even just Fomor, every other champion too. So everything can do anything if it is done right. There is more to the game then attacking obviously. Attacking would be the other half of the game, but can be the harder part shockingly. People don't really get this, but Eye-Ra is just about the most important monster, only a few could take down a level 6 Gorgo (I think 9 or 10 would do the trick). Not only that but If you use a casual defensive monsters and zafreeti strategy, you really will have trouble with black diamond walls, and to think defensive towers on the inside are attacking your Zafreeties and other monsters? Unacceptable. 1 Level 6 Eye-Ra is all you need. That really is all you need to take care of 1 wall, and with splash even making the other walls damaged. And no matter how many defensives are facing him, if you drop him close, his speed and health should do the rest for you. And when you thought it couldn't get any better, the game gifted us airbust! Something I strongly recommend unlocking at the moment. It's basically 2 abilities in 1. Eye-Ra can explode onto air units, and even effect whats on the ground. Something I like to do is put 1 Dave in a bunker then fill the rest with Eye-Ra. Or depending on what level bunker you may have, I'd put 2 Daves and fill the rest with Eye-Ra. If you had doubted Eye-Ra before, tell me what you think now. Anyways I ave very little housing space, (1340) however I like it that way. Right now I am using a level 4 Gorgo, (At least in this case). I just put 2 Zafreeties, 5 Daves and, 2 Wormzer. The Wormzer aren't a major part of the attack, but help. (NOTE this is for farming level 33-43 Kozu yards, I cannot garentee it will work for you, but that it works for me.) When I attack the yard I always put all the monsters in one spot except the Wormzer, I just throw those guys in a little bit later and they do help somewhat. This works for me everytime when I farm, It could get done a lot quicker with more housing space. I also like to use 28 Crabatron and 1 Zafreeti and get every defensive tower in one attack, (In countless cases they would miss 1 or 2 towers but it's okay). In this case I would have my Drull out and ready, so that he may tear the yard appart in my 2nd attack. It works with Gorgo and Fomor too but the process is a lot slower. You can just hatch a handfull of Pokeys really quick if you feel the need. And there are a lot more creative things you can do with attacking, it's okay to change a strategy around a bit. Who knows? You may make it even better! This was my first update for this website, if you read, thankyou for doing so! Category:Blog posts